


fen'harel

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	fen'harel

After everything....she had showed him another way and still she lost her life.he heald her lifeless body. then preserved her...she was gone. thier was no breath. no life. but he couldn't bear the thought of her even withering away. he placed her on a marble platform. then encased her in clear glass... he made plants and trees fill the space around her. then all of skyhold.. he had no purpose.he killed the remaining evanarus who refused him. Ghilin'an, sylas. and june remained. they could lead the people. so he laid down in the grads next to his love. and entered the fade.

my my, fen'harel. i dont think iv ever seen a spirit filled with so much pain and sadness,  
razekial?  
a great whit dragon was curled up a few feet away. razekial. ah she had been released as well.  
she chuckled"you have done well falon, why then are you filled with such sadness?'  
"i..would prefer not.."  
"tell me solas."she commanded"he couldn't refuse. her. she was like a mother. he had met her in the dreaming. she told him to join the waking world.to go to mythal.  
"I..fell in love with..a mortal..she...changed everything....but...falondin..."  
"he killed her"  
Her met her deep purple eyes..and nodded..she was gone..and it filled him withdarkness,  
"Stop!" she commanded"do not lose yourself solas...  
"she was my heart, my light,my...star"he chocked out on the pain in his heart..his. very being..  
Razekial laughed.."it is very intresting that you would call her that"  
"why?"  
she huffed and shifted..into her elvin form..her long red hair flowed. down her back in long waves...it..reminded him of her...she had the same deep red hair..it caused him to look away before he lost control of himself..  
when she was standing infront of him she tilted his head up to meet her eyes...  
"let me tell you my most...beloved secret..let me tell you a story of a woman who gave everything away not out of duty but of fear. ..fear for the light she had given birth to,an impossiblaty for one such as she..dumat and i....we were lovers.."  
"but that's"  
"forbidden...yes.well...as you know love...is worth the risk.."she smiled..but it didn't reach her eyes...  
"i became with child.."  
"that's...impossible"  
"yes...but it happend none the less.."  
"what happened...i never saw you."  
"we..knew what would happen..we knew the others would evenchally betrey us..so she was...moved to the dreaming relm...where she..grew ...with none the wiser, but..when your viel came up...it oushed her spirit to the fade...she..became a mortal...she was reborn to a dalish clan i belive."she was staring intently at him now.."lavellan i belive."  
he frownd at her..what was she telling him? was..his heart..  
"yes..your..vhanan was...is my child."  
she released her hold on him and turned and pased infront of him...thinking he dared to hope.if anyone could ..  
"do you truly love her solas?"  
"yes.i would give anything."  
"carfule..what you say.."  
" when it comes to her...i would give anything for her.."  
she turned on him then..eyes searching...gaze calculating..preditory..as she sized him up..he could see the moment she made her destination. 


End file.
